


Querido

by Anfield_rose



Series: I Got You [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: In which Fernando and Sergio blame each other





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Querido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109720) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



> I wrote this during the 2012 EUROs so please bear with me

"I saw what you did there Ramos!"

"What, what are you talking about?!" Sergio stared at his lover.

"You and Ronaldo, huh? Do you really think I wouldn't notice how you hugged him? Ugh, forget it! I'll stay with Reina for the night. At least he doesn't snog Portugal's finest ego." Fernando Torres grabbed his pillows and marched out of the room. Sergio stood there, nailed to the floor and watched how the door slammed shut. It took him three seconds to process everything Fernando told him, then a rage took over and he stormed out as well. Fernando was at the end of the hallway when Sergio turned around the corner. "Oh really? So you just assume I snogged Ronaldo? What about you Torres? Eh? I'm not blind you know."

Fernando turned around. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Mata. I know about you two Torres! You have no right to accuse me of cheating when you.. when you are doing the same.. same bloody thing!" Sergio chocked out while tears rolled down his cheeks. Fernando dropped his pillows and walked to him. "What are you talking about Se? I could never cheat on you, you know that! I-" Fernando sighed and rested his hand against Sergio's cheek. "I love you Sergio Ramos."

Sergio rested his eyes on Fernando's and saw the love in them. His heart swelled with the same emotion. "I love you too Nando, I could never cheat on you, or hurt you.. God, I love you.." Fernando smiled and Sergio could count all his laugh lines. Fernando wiped Sergio's tears away and pressed his lips against Sergio's, running his fingers through his lover's hair. The kiss deepened and they stumbled back to their hotel room. Sergio pressed Fernando against the door as he slid his card into the lock. The door sprang open and Fernando nearly fell if Sergio hadn't caught him. They made their way to the bed and Ramos kicked the door shut. Sergio ran his fingers through Nando's dark blond locks and moaned softly. Both fell down on the bed, Sergio on top, trying not to crush the man of his dreams.

 

+

 

Fernando was finally asleep. Sergio smiled lovingly at the man he loved. The last year had been hard for Nando and Sergio had suffered alongside his friend. Being surrounded by friends did him good, he blossomed up and scored again. He gently caressed Fernando's cheek and laid closer to him to catch a few more hours of sleep. The sheets clung to their bodies, but he didn't care. Sergio sighed, rested his head on Fernando's chest and drifted off peacefully. Fernando woke up when he felt a weight on his chest. When his hands felt the soft hedgehog-hair of his boyfriend -that brought the silliest, love-struck grin onto his face in the history of people being in love- he relaxed. The conversation about the pillows came back.

_"What will people think when they see my pillows in the hallway?"_

_"That someone lost his pillows or that a maid dropped them."_

_"And how will I sleep?" Sergio had chuckled._

_"Silly boy. You can have my pillows."_

_"But what abo-"_

_"Don't you worry your pretty head about it. I can always sleep on your chest." Sergio had said and shrugged. Fernando had smiled and kissed him again._

Fernando smiled again and wrapped an arm around Sergio. Slowly sleep came back and took him away again, allowing him to rest a little more before they had to meet everyone for breakfast. Three hours later someone woke both the men up with knocking on their hotel door.

"Open up Torres! I found something that I think belongs to you!" Sergio jumped out of bed and grabbed his boxers from the floor and quickly opened the door. “You’re not Fernando..”

“No shit Sherlock.. Ah, you found his pillows.” Sergio said and took the fluffy cushions from their teammate. Xabi Alonso looked confused.

“If these are his pillows, how did he sleep?” It was no secret to the team how much Nando loved his pillows.

“I gave him mine.” Sergio answered with a slight shrug.

“But.. Oooh.. Finally!”

“If you tell anyone, I’ll tell Nagore all about Steven Gerrard.” Sergio squinted his eyes and pointed his index finger at Xabi. Xabi held his hands up in defence. “I can keep a secret, calm your tits.”

“You are spending too much time with Iker, that’s for sure..” Xabi chuckled and turned around, “Oh, 10 minutes before we meet for breakfast.” Sergio nodded and closed the door. Fernando had rolled onto his side, curled up like a ball.

“Who was that?” he mumbled gruff, his voice thick with sleep.

“Xabeard. He brought you your pillows.” Sergio said with a smile and let himself fall onto the bed, causing Fernando to jump a little.

“He’s a good lad.” Fernando yawned and stretched his arms.

“Oh, and we have ten minutes to get ready for breakfast.” Nando nodded and rolled himself out of bed. He took a quick shower and pulled on his track bottoms and an old T-shirt. Sergio finished making the bed and jumped under the shower as well. The two walked out of the room, down the stairs to the dinner hall.

“Finally, I’m starving!” Pique whined. Fernando gave Gerard a bitchface, causing Sergio to chuckle. Gerard poked Cesc.

“Cescy! Wake up, time to eat! If you don’t wake up, Imma eat all your pancakes too.”

“Nooooo… My pancakes..” Cesc mumbled and rubbed his eyes, his head still on the table.

“Ay dios, empanado.. “ Pique muttered under his breath and tucked in on the stash of pancakes. Sergio shook his head and sat down next to Xabi. Fernando took a seat across of them, next to Llorente who was trying to get Cesc’s head of the table.

“How’s Stevie dealing with the loss?” Fernando asked. Although he had decided to be transferred to Chelsea, he cared for the born and bred Scouser. Xabi swallowed hard. “He’s.. devastated. Doubting himself but he’s getting there. Luckily he’s got m-.. Alex’ support and the girls of course.” A slight hint of red stained the cheeks of the ginger bearded man.

“Tell him he did well.” Their easy conversation was rudely interrupted.

“I swear to God Gerard Pique Bernabéu, if you touch that, no; if you even _stare_ at that final blueberry muffin, I am going to hurt you in ways you won’t be able to reproduce.” Their translator threatened the defender and glared at him over the edge of her glasses. The whole table laughed.

“Sorry..” Pique mumbled, suddenly shy. Cesc couldn’t stop laughing and high-fived the girl. Sergio bent over the table closer to Nando. “We should set Barçaboy up with that girl. She’s much better than Danielle..” he nearly spat her name and shuddered at the thought of the woman. Torres grinned, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “Me gusto, querido.” “Good.” Sergio said with a smile while his heart skipped a beat. _Querido_.. He could get used to that.


End file.
